


Tryst

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always knows what time of the month it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> January 21, 2009 ~ _there's a low moon caught in your tangles_

He always knows exactly what time of the month it is. He can feel the waxing and waning of the moon pulsing in his blood. Once a month, at the new moon, it's almost what he imagines 'normal' must be, for everyone else. It's a gentle beat, almost a caress, and he can breathe freely, move easily.

But once a month, around the full moon, it feels like his blood is trying to beat its way out of his veins, it _hurts_, and he feels flushed and hot all the time. He hasn't actually seen a full moon with human eyes wince he was six. He can't remember what it looks like.

Sirius snaps him out of his thoughts, giving a deep, warm laugh in Remus's ear. Sirius smells of dog and firewhiskey and cheap aftershave bought in Hogsmeade, and under that, to Remus's more sensitive nose, he smells of the Gryffindor common room rugs (an identifiable scent all on their own) and faintly of potions, but most of all of Home.

It's quiet out here, they're far enough from the castle that all they can hear is the wind in the trees and the water lapping against the shore of the lake not far away. From a distance they probably look just like what they are, two sixth years having a rather illicit tryst on a mid-September night. Remus can practically hear James, 'Only been back two weeks and you poofers are already at it again!'

He rolls them over, so Sirius is on top, straddling Remus's hips and grinning down at him. There's leaves in his hair, and his skin looks paler than usual in the starlight. There's a smudge of dirt across one shoulder from where they were wrestling earlier, and his teeth fairly gleam when he grins.

They had spread their robes out, but they rolled off them at some point, so now there's a stick digging into Remus's spine. He squirms a bit, trying to move it, and Sirius gives another warm laugh, drawing Remus's attention back to him.

For a moment, everything looks very surreal. Sirius is above him, perfectly crowned by the crescent moon. It shines through his dark hair, making it glow almost blue, and making his eyes stand out.

Remus can almost, _almost_ imagine that Sirius's head is blocking a full moon. He indulges, pretending he's laying under a full moon, but human, just once.

It's a silly dream, but Remus dreams it anyway.

Until Sirius leans down to kiss him, and then he forgets it all.


End file.
